


Songs for the Damned

by violetlolitapop



Series: Kiss the Ring [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, M/M, cheating spouses and all that, i'm terrible at posting when i say i will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlolitapop/pseuds/violetlolitapop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no secret to how hated the Queen of Spades is within his own family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs for the Damned

**xxx**

" _Indifference and neglect often do more damage than outright dislike."_

**xxx**

It is no secret to how hated the Queen of Spades is within his own family.

The resentment cultivated by his three elder brothers stems not from a personal affront, but rather from that towards their father. The Past Queen caused quite the stir when his wife of twenty-six years passed from a chronic illness that had plagued her for so long, and while wearing his mourning ensemble, announced his engagement not a month after her death. Though shocked, his three sons muttered angrily among themselves on the disrespect that has been shown towards their mother, but did no more. That is, until the identity of his intended had been brought to light.

One of his former Ladies-in-Waiting; a young woman known for her good looks and oddly large eyebrows who had resigned from her position four years prior to birth a son. A son, one called Arthur, who now carries an uncanny resemblance to the Queen himself.

It's more than obvious that despite the child's status as a bastard who is his father, though not a word has ever been spoken on the subject even as she herself continued to live within the outer circles of the aristocracy. Even now, nothing short of slanderous murmurs travel through palace halls as constant recounts of the events filled with strenuous tension that occurred around the death of the previous Queen.

In some respects, the three elder brother - Allistor, Seamus, and Dylan - have no real interest in their bastard step-brother, and for the most part had come to grudgingly accept his presence in their lives. However, the acceptance comes in the form of ignoring the poor boy all together, never once taking an interest in his doings, and rather insult or mock they took on a cold shoulder to his very being leaving him to grow up devastatingly alone.

Only once does Arthur bring the subject up with his mother when he had become old enough to gather that there had been something terribly wrong in the way their relationship, and instead of having anything done about it, only excuses were given.

"They miss their mother," she says to him. "It's only natural. Don't try to dwell too much on the matter."

There's nothing to be done, is what he understood from her, and realizing that he would receive no help from her, learns to survive the stigma he unfairly carries. And he has learned well enough, but in his eleventh year, when the Queen is taken to his sick bed and lingers on Death's door, his final decree is what brings the situation to a boiling point.

Arthur, his second wife's only child, is to inherit the throne on his passing. Not any of his legitimate children, but the bastard child, and his sons are not pleased. They become quick to anger just by being in his presence and rather than be subjected to flying objects and hurtful words, he takes the leave the room before they can reach him.

Luckily, however, there is one late night where he's been able to sneak from his rooms and go down to the kitchens for a self-made late dinner of whatever he can manage (as he no longer wishes to take his meal with the rest of his family) he hears the rising voices of his three brothers who apparently had the same idea. He leaves his glass of milk and buttered bread on the scrubbed wooden table and makes for the pantry, shutting it tightly behind him. There's no other exit save for the single door that is harshly thrown open to make way for the three men entering.

"No one in here," he hears Allistor say. "Told you."

"There's the food on the table," comes from Dylan.

"Probably a guard's late night meal for later," has to be Seamus.

Arthur crawls back up to the doors to peak out into the large room. Allistor searches the ice box for any cold meats while Seamus drinks from the glass and Dylan picks at the bread. He momentarily mourns the loss of his food.

"It's a mockery, is what it is," says Allistor. He brings out a plate of cold ham and sets it before the other two. "Something has to be done. Father won't change his mind otherwise, and I won't stand for having my mother shamed anymore."

"And what are we supposed to do about it?" asks Seamus. "Overthrow him and take total control? Because other than that I don't see a way to have him make Dylan heir again."

"We don't have to do anything so drastic," Dylan says. "Something simpler would suffice, something we'd be able to handle with our own resources."

"Instead of going after father, we should go after Arthur," Seamus decides. "If he's gone, nothing drastic will have to happen."

"Stage an unfortunate accident then?" Dylan suggests. "There are thousands of horrible ways a person can go dumb. There'll be no question as to why he'll be unable to rule then."

"Why settle on just dumb?" Allistor asks. "Why not full dead?"

"You want to kill him?" Seamus asks him with a hint of disbelief to his tone.

"You were talking treason just a second ago with overthrowing the Queen, and you draw the line on murder?"

"We shouldn't be talking on any of this outside of our rooms," Dylan tells them both. "We'll figure this out later, let's just play cards like we said we would."

"Fine... Where are they?"

"I thought Seamus was bringing them."

"Not me."

"Well that's just perfect then."

"Stop complaining, just bring the ham and we'll go up to my rooms. You can talk about anything you want in there as well."

"What about the way you've been mooning over that new widow?"

"The late Mr. Jones' wife? You know she has two children? That's awfully sweet of you."

"I haven't been mooning over anyone, hang the both of you. Grab what you want, and let's go."

The three take what they can carry and leave soon after. As for Arthur...

He remains hidden in the pantry for the longest time, his stomach gnawing with hunger and left ignored. After hearing such a conversation, he knows that he's handled this all wrong. Instead of making himself scarce, smaller, and hopefully unnoticeable, he should have made himself stronger. He should have fought back, used his place to his advantage, become aggressive.

Yes, aggressive.

He'll play this game.

He'll win it too.

When he finally leaves the pantry, it's with his head held high. He takes what he will from the cabinets and pantry. Eats to his full contentment, and returns to his rooms. Before he lies himself down to sleep he thinks no more, no more will he bow down before the petty foundation of hate layed before him. These emotions are not of his own doing, and he will not be responsible for them. Not any more.

Eventually, The Queen makes a full recovery, but his brother's sentiments do not change. They make no difference in their attitude towards him, but he knows their true nature and makes due on the promises he's made to himself. He takes his meals with his family once more, spiteful remarks are met with dry sarcasm that leaves one or more of the three a horribly spluttering mess of red faces and stirred tempers. In front of them all, he goes to his father's side and thanks him for taking him as his own son, and when offered to him personally, happily accepts the responsibilities now stripped from Dylan and given to him in preparation for his ascension to the throne.

He still does not fight when things become physical. He yet cannot, he is still too small. However, he does acquire an army in the form of the servants he treats cordially and respectfully, in the guards he entertains on their rounds, and Ladies-in-Waiting that find him charming and admirable, and all are quick to take his side should anything occur in public. It may take some more time, but he's able to face the general public with a youthful boyish facade that captures their hearts and unleashes his claws to those three that no longer underestimate his capability of holding his own. His brothers relent in their abuse, and because of this it's for the longest time that he is given a peace of mind and feels safe inside his own home for the first time in ever.

However, he will not forget their words that night, he will never be able to forget, and it's now that he begins his own schemes and formulates his own murderous designs in preparation. The Queen cannot live forever and again, when he is seventeen years old, their noble father takes to his sick bed again. Only this time, there is no chance of his survival.

Arthur feels their eyes on him, not only those of the Court who feel it is only a matter of time before their new Queen takes the throne, but those of his brothers who reach out for his neck with Death's grip in mind. So rather await the inevitable betrayal from his family, Arthur takes the initiative.

He distributes money.

He collects his droughts.

He carries a light meal with a bottle of wine and knocks on Allistor's door.

He's granted access with his prepared words of apology and offerings.

He makes sure that the door is locked behind him.

A young maid finds the body of his eldest brother floating in the stream that runs through their grounds. The waters are shallow, no deeper than a wading pool and yet Allistor had managed to drown. The blame lies on too much wine and a full belly, courtesy of the layout they find not far from his discovery. There is no more to investigation, no questioning done, no more labeling, and as there is no one else to speak up on the subject it's recognized as no more than just an extremely unfortunate accident.

"What would he be doing out there alone?!"

Seamus, Dylan, and Arthur had been left in each other's company after the burial ceremony. Not by any purposeful intention, the two elder ones too stricken with grief do not have the energy to deal with impersonal mourners and have not left the private rooms left for the Royal Family's enjoyment. While Arthur is neither needed or wanted in their presence, he lingers behind for reasons of his own.

Seamus looks to his younger brother and angrily repeats the question, "What would he be doing out there alone?"

"He wouldn't," Dylan answers. "But because he is now  _fourth_  in line for the crown, no one gives a damn to look too much into it, you know that is exactly why no one is bothering."

A small glass goes flying through the air and hits the opposite wall. It shatters into a million tiny pieces that fall all at once to the floor. Arthur's lip twitches at the sight.

"My brother deserves more than just to be written off as some tragedy!"

Well, having enough of theatrics and deciding that now is as good as any other to reveal himself, Arthur stands from his seat, barely gathering their attention. He clears his throat, sighs almost regrettably once their eyes are on him.

"And what a tragedy it is," he says to them both. "You know, there are thousands of horrible ways a person can go dumb, it's rather unfortunate that this time Allistor ended full dead."

His steps towards the exit are slow and deliberate as he speaks, making sure that they hear every word and understand.

"It's also unfortunate that father has been too ill to do much for the funeral arrangements," he continues. "Thankfully, my resources were enough to cover all of this."

His words are an insinuation, one that clearly does not fall on deaf ears. His smile is not comforting, and it should be entirely revolting how much pleasure he takes in their deathly glowers when realizing his meaning and the snapping remarks on how terrible of a person he is truly, but it does nothing more than have him congratulate himself further as he leaves the room.

Arthur takes pride in his work, entirely fine with the idea that he will forever be the only one to fully appreciate what he's been able to achieve. With his eldest brother's death, he returns to being treated coldly and without merit. Which is just as well, so long as both Seamus and Dylan are fully aware of what it is Arthur is capable, he's ready to live his life in such a manner.

After Allistor's burial, the Queen finally passes, and after another service is given, Arthur's coronation takes place. His brothers do not attend the grand ceremony, only his mother remains by his side for as unhelpful as she had been for much of his life. When he finally ascends the throne, sits in front of all those who have come to witness the bastard child of a former Queen take reign over their country, he clutches onto his scepter and feels the full weight of the crown resting against his brow.

The solid gold is heavy, though no more he comes to find than carrying the several years of abuse he's been forced to tolerate and vows to never relent the source of empowerment that overcomes him. He will not be looked down upon, never again.

And so begins Arthur's rule over the Kingdom of Spades, and the beginning of total peace within the four Great Kingdoms.

It's more than the perfect start of his reign, and Arthur finds that he is able to manage not only his own position, but that of the King's. With his mother no longer in service as her marriage has ended, and has taken to finding a new husband through her connections as a greater priority, the seat beside his own throne is vacant. Which he does not mind in the slightest, but those around him, particularly his advisers who continuously encourage him to find a partner.

"What for?" he asks of them. "I won't have a marriage of convenience. They lead to straying spouses, usurping children, and I won't have it."

Of course it's a natural assumption that such a thing would happen when being in such a high position of power, and no one would dare disagree with him in any case, but every now and again the subject will be brought up and Arthur as always shoots it down. Though by doing so, he is left to constantly be alone.

His mother finds her new husband and leaves the palace interior to live with him in a manor within the city limits, and is still young enough to birth yet another son named Peter. His brothers, no longer enjoying the comforts of the only home they've known, leave as well to a house further away, outside of the tyrannical hold Arthur has over their personal lives.

With no family, and no real friends, his only real interaction outside the palace lies with the other monarchs and then usually with only the Queens and their Jacks, perhaps an Ace or two, and only on formal visitations. His own Jack, Yao Wang and originally from Hearts, is the closest to an actual companion, and sometimes Arthur believes it's only because they take their meals together in the dining hall.

"The Ace has requested his retirement funds from me this morning, Your Highness."

It's during an early afternoon tea that his Jack begins a conversation. Arthur regards him over the rim of his cup with nothing more than a simple glass. He remains totally unmoved by the announcement.

"Yes, he had come to me with concerns about his age and his post not two nights ago," says Arthur. "I've been meaning to discuss a replacement with you."

Yao's eyebrow raises in question.

"Eventually, I assume."

"Eventually."

A lag in the conversation makes way for a silence that is neither comfortable or distressing, it simply is. Though that too becomes interrupted by Yao with a slightly weary sigh.

"Your Highness," he begins, "if I may be so blunt."

"As is usual for yourself, yes."

"... Yes.." Another sigh. "Arthur."

That certainly captures his attention. It's the first time that he's been addressed by his name by any person in so long, he's quite forgotten the sound of it on another person's tongue.

Yao waits only a moment to allow a reprimand and when one is not received goes on to say, "I understand the reasons behind taking on both the position of a Queen and a King, but that is not to say that I wholly approve of your methods."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asks with a certain tone of patience.

"Only that you act too coldly among those that are meant to help you."

Arthur considers it. He may have a point.

"And your intimacies never go beyond that of casual encounters."

"And what matter of business is that your own?"

"Only that I fear you will grow to be too apathetic."

"And that would be a problem."

"Yes. An efficient Queen needs to have empathy for their People. Apathy can sometimes be selfish."

"Do you suppose I am selfish?"

He watches as Yao carefully chooses his words. In retrospect, Arthur must not be entirely shut off to the warmth of their relationship if he's allowed such a personal conversation to take place. This is what must be taken into account as the stretch of quiet between them goes on for perhaps a tad too long to be merely brushed off as hesitant.

"I suppose, that You Majesty has survived much hardships and only wants to enjoy a comfortable situation."

Arthur makes no reply. He picks at the bit of pastry still left on his plate and doesn't bother with his tea, it's no doubt gone cold by now.

"Why did you leave Hearts, Yao?" he asks.

To that the other man smiles, causing the the fine lines around his eyes to crinkle and show just how many more years he has on his Queen.

"Familial differences," he answers. "Your Highness."

Arthur scoffs at the vague reply and rises from the table. Yao rises as well, as is only proper etiquette. Though an oddly personal conversation has taken place between them, and in some respects he has no idea how to truly handle what has been spoken between them, a soft smile does grace his expression before he takes to leave.

"Matthew Williams," he says. "Look into his records, he's the one that's caught my eye for a replacement Ace. Let me know what you think."

Yao agrees to do just that, and in the months that happen between the enlightening discussion and the final ceremony that allow for their new Ace's promotion, he begins to think that Yao's concerns would have some merit. It's true, that in many aspects his emotional state is not the best, and should he not in some ways allow himself to heal from the traumas of his childhood? Simply because his own family has turned their backs to him does not mean others will do the same. Not all are like his hateful brothers or his distant father or his indifferent mother. There is such a thing as happy companionship, happy relationships, happy marriages, and the more he thinks on it, the more he comes to want one for his own.

Oh yes, he truly does, and he'll have one. He can feel it.


End file.
